Child of the Storms
by d4nte
Summary: An innocent soul leaves one mortal coil in order to travel down the winding path of the Pokemon world. This will follow the anime. Anyway, this is an OC. Anyway, this will include a FEM!Ash, so get out if you don't like that... (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Thunderstruck

**It seems that a wild Pokemon Story has been encountered by my wandering mind.** **This is awkward, but whatever. This will be a tale about….. Rai Mistral. Yep, the glorious combination of the Shinto god of thunder raiden and the Alps wind going to the Mediterranean. There is absolutely no contribution from Mortal Kombat and RWBY to see here, no siree…..**

 **Ok, so I think I'll be taking some liberties, as this boi will be an electric-oriented trainer, which is also one of the rarest types in Kanto….. Only 4? I believe that exist in kanto….**

 **So I'll be doing the cliche, OMG a wounded/abused pokemon that was left out to die, treatment to ensure his "trainership's" survival. Anyway, He'll have:**

 **Joltean**

 **Magnezone**

 **Ampharos + Ampharosite**

 **Rotom**

 **Emolga**

 **Lanturn**

 **Because why not? Anyway, enjoy and in addition:**

 **I don't own Pokemon… I wish, so that Ash can actually grow up or that we know his magic powers (xD)**

* * *

A crash of roaring thunder clapped across Viridian Forest. It was a most despicably stormy night. The very air was ionized with the number of lightning bolts hitting the trees. So many, in fact, that pokemon meteorologists could have sworn that the three lightning legendaries Zekrom, Thunderus, and Zapdos were playing laser tag in the unseen sky. Pikachus, Pichus, and Raichus were out, catching the electricity in order to protect their tree-dotted territory and hopefully capture some of the legendary's awesome power, if there was.

As another lightning bolt rippled throughout the heavens, arching from stormy grey cloud to another, and another boom echoed throughout the sky, a rip in space opened, ringed with glowing yellow electricity. Out of the portal, a small boy could be seen falling out, clutching a strange pokeball that looked like a thunderstone. It had a lightning bolt trapped within it, constantly zipping around within its confines. He was unconscious as he fell, no scream or yelp could be heard as his body flew down the sky, like another one of the lightning bolts raging around him. One of those lightning bolts seeked him out and slapped him, sending him rocketing down even further. The voltage of the blast should've outright killed him, striking him true to the heart, but instead, an electric blue streak appeared in his black and unkempt hair.

The pikachus noticed the falling projectile and asked the Butterfrees to catch it. They obliged with the aid of the Pikachus acting like a lightning rod with their Lightning Rod ability. With four butterfrees, they were able to safely catch the senseless youngling and softly land him on a bed of leaves. There, the pokemon stood by, waiting for the new arrival to re-awaken.

* * *

 **Before the Viridian Thunderstorm:**

"So," a loud rumble echoed through a black void, "You want to return."

A young boy, around age 10, can be seen nodding. He had unkempt black hair with electric-blue eyes. They shone in the darkness as the lad looked at the horse-like creature in inquiry.

Crackling in disuse, he spoke, in a voice not unlike a child, "Yes, Arceus, sir. When I died, I thought that that would be the end of it. No redoes or anything. All I really want is to live a life anew."

"Yes..." Arceus mused, craning its head toward the child, "It is quite unfortunate to have died like you have."

Rai Mistral, the ten-year-old boy, had died that age due to a freak accident related to a power line, a lightning bolt, and an umbrella. Born on a stormy night, his parents, who were French and Japanese, named him after the Japanese Deity of thunder and lightning. Known to be precocious by others, he was always seen by his parents' side while witnessing their discussions. After a while, he was able to easily pick up on social cues on a drop of adime. In fact, his EQ was quite high for his age.

"Uh huh" Rai nodded, wondering where this conversation was leading, "It would be nice to not die like that."

"Hmmmmm." Arceus, the Pokemon god of all creation mused, he had plenty of time to do this, seeing as how Rai is the only person he is seeing for the day. He just wanted to help somebody and this kid was the lucky winner of the cosmic lottery.

"Do you want to go to my world?" he asked, "A world filled with mystical creatures that can control the elements? Or that of peace?" The child's face lit up in wonder, then halted.

"Mister Arceus..." Rai asked, "Is it possible for me to go home to see my parents again?"

"No" came the firm yet gentle reply, which made Rai wilt in sadness.

"You have died in that world. No powers that be cannot return a soul to the world without reincarnating it. However, I can cheat the system by sending your current soul to the world of Pokemon. I'll insure that you will be found by a guardian."

Rai paused in though, crushingly sad at how his parents will never know that he technically survived. "They must be crying" he mused, "them and my older sister. I would hate to see what my funeral would look like, for such a tiny child to lie within that coffin." He shivered as tears threatened to coalesce around his eyes.

Arceus, noticing the tears, didn't know what to do. For how does a horse comfort a child with hooves? "Mew!" he called, to which the small, pink creature teleported into.

"Mew!" it cried as it circled the boy, who stopped his melancholic thoughts to look amazed at the pink bubbles it was creating. He popped one of them and giggled, following the flying rodent in a game of tag. After a few minutes of watching this game, Arceus decided to continue the discussion.

"Are you alright?" Arceus inquired. The boy and Mew stopped, head bent to the side in askance. "Are you okay enough to continue?" After a moment, the boy nodded and sat down, with Mew's head curled up in his lap.

Arceus looked at the sight. Mew was dozing off, snuggling the boy's arm like it was a stuffed toy. The boy, however, was alert and watching him with those clear blue eyes.

"You will be departing for the new world soon." Arceus warned. "But first, I must give you some boons for your rebirth."

Rai, looking confused, asked, "What is a boon?"

Arceus then realized that this was still a little kid that he was talking to, precocious or not. "A Boon is another word for a gift. Anyway, I have looked into your past life." He looked sharply at Rai, who looked at his chest, then smiled at Mew, who was reawakening from its short nap, yawning and throwing its small arms up in the air.

"Your past life is one of innocence and patience. You have helped others with no due need, even as other bystanders would scorn those less fortunate. You shared sustenance with a peer of your age without any reason. And above all, you cared for any animal you met, whether domestic or wild."

The boy knew almost nothing that Arceus stated, only recognizing that they were good. He puffed his chest in pride, only realizing that Mew somehow balanced itself on the top of his head and started dozing off again. Gently, Rai lifted Mew off his scalp and gently rubbed the nape of its neck, causing Mew to purr loudly.

"And so." Arceus' voice boomed, low enough to not startle Rai, but loud enough to make him sound grandiose, "In conjunction with your name, I have given you the power to wield the electricity as easily as those of Mew's children and the power to wield Aura, one of the greatest power ever wielded by the child of Man residing on this Earth." And with that, Rai felt power course through himself. He looked shocked as a small spark zapped across his fingers. He grinned in delight and proceeded to show it to Mew, who clapped as he performed small tricks with it.

"Now, young child, remember not to show it to other people unless you wanted to be hunted down. So you must use it in moderation." Arceus hopefully requested, looking relieved that Rai knew what moderation meant was. "I'm on a roll." Arceus mused.

"Now, then, let's continue with your journey. I have masked your arrival and your control over Aura will come to you soon after leaving this portal. Now, enjoy yourself, make friends, and most importantly, live life anew." Arceus said as Rai, who was knocked asleep by Mew's Hypnosis, went out of the portal into the electrifying air of Viridian Forest.

"Did I do good in that?" Arceus asked Mew, who twirled around in the air in response.

"Maybe," a vaguely female voice rang through the empty darkness.

"Well, we'll find out when we observe the world. It was fun helping someone personally." Arceus grinned as the both of them teleported into the Hall of Origins.

* * *

 **Did I do good? I was sick and wanted a pokemon fic, and so one arrived in my head. Anyway, so yeah, He will be joining Ash in his adventures…. If I want to continue this.. I don't know. I may update this rarely, but whatever. Have fun!**

 **Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: High Voltage

**Hello! I have returned with another chapter for "Child of the Storms". Anyway, this is literally the day before Ashlyn (Yes, that is the name that I am thinking for Fem!Ash, pls don't judge me.) actually gets the pikachu. And if ANYONE thinks that the Arceus is God Trope is trash, fight me! Hem hem, Anyway, let's start this:**

 **I don't own Pokémon, it's Game Freak's creation.**

* * *

Rai woke up on a bed of flowers. It was a pretty thing. A floor of colors, from bright vermillion to a dull navy blue. He blinked, seeing a battered, black passport that read Blackthorn City, a pokeball with a thunderstone-esque casing, a small CD that said "Touch Me" and a small, lightning-shaped duffel bag. Looking around, he noticed a group of wild Pikachus and an Eevee peering at him in trepidation. He smiled in childish glee, happy that he was at least given an extra life.

"Hey guys." He placated the small creatures, slowly crawling towards them in a disarming gesture, "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know where the nearest city is?"

The Pikachus looked hesitant at helping Rai, but the Eevee jumped for the opportunity to leave the forest. Sure, he enjoyed the leafy and warm forest that it was born and raised in, but it is getting bored and he wants to experience a Pokémon battle and see why some of the trainer's pokémons that pass by the forest are so interested in it. The Eevee exclaimed, "Vee!" and beckoned at Rai with its head.

Rai motioned to grab the stuff lying by him, assuming that Arceus most likely gave him some gifts for his journey. When his hand brushed by the CD, his head was suddenly bombarded with information, that forced him to clutch his head in pain, crying out in pain to dissuade whatever pain that spawned from within his mind. The group of Pikachu, despite being hesitant to help lead him, went to him in an attempt to make him feel better. The Eevee looked at Rai in concern, but he waved his hand away.

"It's okay." Rai spoke, "I just had information forced into my brain." The other Pokémon tilted their heads in confusion. The Pikachus then all left, seeing that all was well, leaving Rai and the Eevee awkwardly looking at each other.

Rai looked at the Eevee, wondering why it was so excited leading a virtual stranger to civilization, but he wouldn't complain. It's nice to meet nice people, regardless of who they are.

As the duo trekked through the dark forest, Rai closed his eyes to appreciate the new feelings of calm and peace flow through him.

"Is… Is this aura?" he thought as he felt whatever energy that the tiny creatures of this land were emitting. If he concentrated on his guide in front of him, he could feel a…. Normal kind of energy being released from the little creature's inner core.

He tried guiding his Aura in order to touch the Eevee's own, and was surprised to see them "squish" together. The Eevee then jumped in shock and confusion, as well as Rai, who then looked at each other.

"How did you do that? (E-eevee?)" asked the Eevee.

"You… you can talk!" Rai asked, astonished at what was previously an Eevee talking its own species' name.

"What?" the Eevee asked, "How are you able to understand me?"

"I guess that it's because I have Aura."

"You mean the same power that Aura Guardians and Lucario's have?" Eevee cried in amazement, "Are you an Aura Guardian?"

"No," I stated, shaking my head sadly, "I was just given a chance to live again."

The Eevee cocked its head in confusion at my morose words, then continued to prance through the tall grass when they finally reached Viridian City. I saw the cheerful red and white Pokémon Center and walked into it, the Eevee trailing not far behind me.

"Welcome to our Pokémon Center! We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health!" the resident Nurse Joy exclaimed, smiling amicably at me, even as the Chansey behind her is wrangling a whole group of Pokémon Eggs and wailing baby Pokémon.

"Ummm, hi!" Rai awkwardly waved, not knowing what to do with the overly enthusiastic nurse. "Do you know where I can find Professor Oak? I've been trying to register for a Pokedex and a starter." Rai believe that is the proper method to asking for the Pokemon Researcher. The nurse, who was on the PC typing down certain information regarding her patients, paused and immediately responded, "You can find Professor Oak in Pallet Town, that is below Route 1."

"Thanks for the help!" Rai cheerfully answered, and then proceeded to go to the Pokecenter after finding out that he had 1000 ¥, enough to buy a couple of Potions for the Eevee, in fact…

"Hey!" Rai asked, "Do you want to be my pokemon? You were such a great help, and I wasn't sure if it was because you wanted to come with me or not."

The Eevee enthusiastically answered, "Sure, I always wanted to know how it is to fight. It sounds so exciting!" He proceeded to perform fake martial arts to emphasize his fighting spirit.

"Well," said the boy, "Just touch the pokeball to go into it. I think that's how it's done..."

The Eevee obliged and touched his nose to the pokeball, getting sucked into the clear pokeball. The ball rolled in Rai's hand three times, before the "Caught!" ding was heard. Rai immediately released the Eevee.

"Soo." Rai asked, "Do you want a name? I can't keep calling you Eevee. How about Hikaru? That means 'Light' in a language in my old world."

"That's cool." The newly-named Hikaru said excitedly, "Now let's go and meet a 'Pokemon Professor', I can't wait to see what battling is like!"

* * *

 **And…. done. Tell me if you want a change to the original team. However, they have to be thunder-type, that's the only true requirement I have.**

 **Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stiff Upper Lip

**He's Back! So yeah, I had to change my first chapter because I forgot that Ash was 10 years old at the start of the anime. I mean, LOL, how did I forgot such an integral part of the anime? The immortal 10 year old, doctors hate him and all that jazz. Anyway, You've probably saw that I replaced "Predicting the Weather" with a different story, this time for DxD. Anyway, let's go to what most of you came for. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Pokemon or its characters, or I would be a rich, rich man.**

* * *

Rai and Hikaru can be seen peacefully walking through Route 1. It was quite peaceful, the sun lazily hung from the sky and there was a young girl trying to drag a Pikachu along on a leash. The two goggled at the sight, that Pikachu must really hate its trainer. In addition, that is not the correct way of treating a Pikachu, a pokemon notable for its want for freedom. It is not exactly a good and placid starter for a new trainer.

"Hey!" Rai called, "Do you need help?" He observed the 10 year old who suddenly looked at him gratefully. She had raven-black hair with a red and blue cap on top. She wore a light blue jacket and had zigzags on her cheeks. She was pouting from the Pikachu's non-reaction.

"Yeah," She responded, "My Pikachu doesn't want to be friends with me and I want to go on a journey! Why can't he be like your Eevee?" She crossed her arm and was then shocked by the Pikachu's strong Thunderbolt. Rai used his body to shield Hikaru and channeled some of his electrical powers in order to deflect the charge. The girl screamed in pain as Rai motioned to grab her as well. He dragged her off the Pikachu as it continued to rage.

"What's your deal?!" Rai yelled at the Pikachu, utilizing his Auric Voice. He held the girl behind him.

"That old man caught me without my permission!" Pikachu yelled, still launching thunderbolts after thunderbolts.

"But why take it out on the girl?" Rai asked, to which the yellow rodent shrugged.

"She's friends with him." Pikachu answered.

"I'm going to assume that the old man is Professor Oak? Well, I'll go talk to him!" Rai said to both the Pikachu and the girl, "By the way, what's your name raven-hair?"

The girl looked shocked at the fact that he can talk to Pokemon, that's something that only Aura Guardians can do after all. She then realized that while she stood there gobsmack, Rai and Hikaru were looking at her expectantly. "How did you do that? I thought only Aura Guardians can do that? Anyway, my name is Ashlyn Ketchum and my dream is to become the next Pokemon Master!" She struck a pose, to which Pikachu once again shocked her.

Rai chuckled a little at the ridiculous pose and then answered, "Yes. I do know how to use Aura, because I'm cool like that. Anyway, I have to go see Professor Oak to register for a Pokedex. So, have fun! Oh, and stop bullying her, Pikachu." Ashlyn waved as he walked away while Pikachu turned his head to the side and chu'd in thought. Rai laughed once again and waved goodbye. Ashlyn enthusiastically responded and asked if she can be taught how to use Aura. Rai agreed to it if they meet again.

We see our hero finally reach Pallet Town, a pastoral and sunny town. Rai is once again walking with Hikaru lagging not that far behind him. He questioned some of the townspeople and was led by a kindly brown-haired woman to Professor Oak's Ranch on the top of a hill. As he opened the door to the lab, Hikaru quickly jumped onto his shoulders.

"Why now?" Rai winced as his body suddenly had to compensate for the weight of the creature on one side of his body.

"Because," Hikaru sighed, "My pretty little toes got tired of walking." Rai face-palmed as they walked up to the professor who appeared to be typing furiously down on his PC.

"Hey, Professor." Rai exclaimed, shocking the old man as she flung out of his chair and looked wildly around the room. He finally calmed down when he saw only a 10 year old boy with an Eevee on his shoulder. Eevee are trustworthy pokemon they'll only ride someone that they would implicitly trust, after all, so this boy is probably safe to talk to without needing any security.

"So. How may I help you, my boy?"

"Ah." Rai murmured. "I was looking to see if I can apply for a Pokedex." He shuffled his feet around. I am technically licensed, but I never was able to receive a Pokedex. Professor Oak frowned at that statement, "Well that wouldn't do." He responded, "All good Pokemon trainers should have one. You did pass the exam?" He sharply looked at the boy.

Rai searched through his duffel bag to find a piece of paper that was stamped with an A, to which he handed it to the Professor. Oak looked at it for a few moments and clapped his hands. "Okay, you are one lucky fellow! I had a spare Pokedex that you can just use. Now why don't you use the Dex to scan your Eevee?"

At that prompt, Rai flipped open the red cover and aimed the camera at Eevee.

 **Ding!**

 **Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. It has the Brave Nature. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element Stones. It currently knows: Covet, Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Dig, Iron Tail.**

"Huh." Rai mused, "You are quite strong, Hikaru." He ruffled the Eevee's head.

"Hey, stop that." Hikaru cried as it batted his hands as Rai rubbed the Eevee's ears. Rai decided to stop and thanked the Professor for giving him the Pokedex.

"Thanks for giving me this Pokedex. I'll make sure to take care of it and send you information!" Rai thanked the good Professor before leaving once again for the wide world of Pokemon.

* * *

 **Maybe soon I can finally actually reach the Pokemon Episodes.. Just maybe. Anyway, have a nice day.**

 **Tata!**


End file.
